


Broken Wings

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Edge goes to Hell, Heaven and Hell, Hell isn't a happy place, M/M, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Themes, Violence, badass edge, depiction of God/Creator, non-religion conforming creator, the creator is an asshole, when is he not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: When Stretch died of an illness three years earlier, Edge promised him that they would be together in whatever afterlife there happened to be. Now, as Edge is entering Heaven and seeing the faces of those who passed before him, he can't help but notice that Stretch isn't there.Furious to discover that Stretch has been sent to Hell, Edge demands a chance to save him.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How do I even start? 
> 
> First off, sorry to everyone who's been waiting for updates on other stuff. I have been writing as I find time, just on a lot of different stuff. 
> 
> Second, buckle up. This is going to be an angsty, violent journey, but the one thing I can promise is that our boys will be together in the end. The graphic violence will be skippable with content warnings and a summary for anything important that happens during or as a result of the violence. 
> 
> And third, in case you skipped the tags and didn’t guess by the summary, this fic is full of religious/spiritual themes of heaven and hell, and has a depiction of a god/creator who is an asshole.
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy!

Death wasn’t what Edge had expected. It was far more peaceful, like falling asleep rather than the pain and fear he had believed he would experience. He didn’t really care. He was dead now and that was all that mattered.

Around him was all white. Walls, windows, floors, and ceilings, all white and glowing peacefully. In front of him was a door made of glass that led into a large room. Beside him was a being made entirely of light. He could feel their essence and their emotions around him in the air he was breathing. They had introduced themself as the Creator, though Edge still wasn’t sure if that meant they were the creator of all things or simply this place. 

He looked around the room at the faces of those he’d loved and lost in his life, picking out the most important. His brother was there, sitting in the back and picking at his teeth like he would have done before he died. Only now he didn’t have a golden tooth; all of his teeth had been restored, and it was only a little odd to see a mouthful of white teeth. Sitting next to him was Sans who was patiently waiting for his own brother to join him.

Others were there, people he remembered in life and worked hard to make them proud. 

But there was one face missing. One very important face. The last time he’d seen Stretch had been nearly three years ago, and the only reason he hadn’t come here any sooner was that Stretch had made him promise he wouldn’t do anything drastic. Stretch’s health had always been a few steps away from killing him, and he’d lived a happy life. He couldn’t bear it if Edge hurt himself just because he was gone. 

Edge’s brow furrowed as he looked again. Surely he must have just overlooked him? Maybe he was sleeping? It wouldn’t be out of character for him to lay down simply to give Edge a good scare before popping up to greet him with a kiss. 

“Where’s Stretch?” he asked, turning to look at the Creator with narrowed sockets. “You said I’d be reunited with my family.”

The being nodded. “And you are.”

Edge huffed. “Not all of them, I’m not. Stretch isn’t here, and I demand to know why.”

The being chuckled. “You must think rather highly of yourself to demand anything of me.”

Waving a hand impatiently, Edge shook his head. “You said you would answer my questions. Are you a liar?”

Any humor the being may have harbored disappeared in a flash, and in its place was a dark energy that felt a lot like the disbelieving anger beginning to boil in Edge’s soul. 

“You dare call me a liar?” their voice was a deafening roar.

Edge crossed his arms. “I will if you are one.”

“Stretch was a liar and a cheater. He never believed in me, not truly. He has no place in Heaven.” 

Edge felt his soul go cold. “I refuse to accept that. He was no more a liar and a cheater than I was myself. If I can be here, then so can he. I demand you recheck his soul.”

“You have had your time. You can either take your place with your family or reject Heaven.”

The door separating him and his Heaven began to open. Instead of making a choice, Edge shoved the doors back shut. 

“Absolutely not!” he said with a growl. “I will do neither. What I will do is go find Stretch wherever he is and bring him here myself since you seem too cowardly to do it yourself.” 

“That is not allowed! I can and will deny you an entrance to Heaven,” the being threatened, their voice rumbling around them like an earthquake. 

“Honestly, you should have seen this coming, especially if you claim to have created me! I promised Stretch that we would be together in whatever afterlife was waiting for us, and you will  _ not  _ make me break that promise!” If there had been a physical body for him to push, he would have. 

There was a long pause in which Edge hoped the being was considering their choices. He would raise literal Hell to get his husband back, and if this so-called creator didn’t already know that, they weren’t worth the Heaven they’d made. 

Finally, the pressure of their anger began to subside. “Alright,” they sighed, “You will have one chance.” Out of the air around him, a small metal object swirled to existence on a silver chain. “Take this. It will mark your time. You have until the countdown ends to retrieve Stretch’s soul and convince him that he deserves Heaven. If you fail, give up, or should time run out, you will be brought back here and Stretch will remain where he is, as it should be.”

Edge swiped the pocket watch from the air and huffed. “What should be is Stretch and I together. I fucking promised him.” He put the watch around his neck and straightened his shoulders. “Regardless, you clearly know nothing about me if you think  _ giving up _ is even an option.”

He could feel the being’s irritation, and it was somewhat gratifying. 

“Do I get any weapons other than my attacks? Anything to protect myself? As competent as I am, it’s been a while since Underfell and even then I had weapons.”

The being chuckled as a shield and a flaming sword materialized at Edge’s feet. “Hell is not Underfell.” 

He picked them both up, testing the weight of both. They seemed sturdy. “True as that may be, I’m eager to get my husband.” He turned then and looked directly at the being. “This will be a fair chance, yes? You won't conspire against me to get your way?”

Their surprise was nearly palpable. “Why would I conspire against you?”

Edge rolled his eye lights. “Because you’re probably not as stupid as you seem. I want your word that I will have a fair chance to retrieve my husband without your interference in any way.”

The sigh that followed was not a good sign. “You have my word.”

Edge nodded, though he didn’t accept that as the truth. “Very good. Where do I start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Ready for things to get started?!
> 
> Warning for violence in this chapter. I'm aware that I have a skewed sense of what is and is not graphic violence. To me, what you are about to read is relatively tame. On the other hand, I also know people have different tolerances. I've marked the section of more intense violence between line breaks so you can skip it if you would like. See the end notes for anything important you might miss if you skip it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Consciousness came slowly. The searing headache, not so much. Edge was aware of the pain in his skull before he even remembered where he was. Clarity wasn’t far behind, and he quickly slipped behind a tall spire of rock the color of dried blood. Behind him was a wall of the same type of rock, something resembling pumice that left gritty residue on his fingers when he touched it. 

Peeking out from behind the spire revealed a large expanse of nothing. In the distance, through the dimness around him, Edge could make out the shapes of people walking around and what was probably makeshift buildings. 

There was no telling how the place was lit. There was no sky, no cave ceiling like in the Underground. Above him was only blackness that made a hard panic begin squeezing his soul if he looked too long. There were no rivers of lava or lamps made of burning bodies. Instead, a dim sort of glow hung low to the ground like a heavy fog. 

Edge sucked in a breath, ignoring the stench of rot around him. He needed to make a plan. Before he did anything else, he looked at the pocket watch around his neck. There were no numbers. The face was the same dingy silver as the rest of it, but a singular clock hand ticked slowly counter-clockwise behind the glass cover.

Edge frowned. How was this supposed to help him? How was he expected to plan accordingly if he didn’t know how much time he was given or had left? With a huff, he dropped the thing to dangle by his sternum. It didn’t matter. He had a mission to accomplish it, and failing wasn’t an option. 

He looked around again, picking out a path he could take toward the buildings that would give him pieces of shelter to hide behind or under should anyone show up. Holding the shield and sword more securely, he took a breath for courage and made a run for his first shelter point. 

As he ran, focusing on his target, a new obstacle presented itself in an unexpected and terrifying way. He had judged the rock to be roughly two hundred yards away, but as he ran it stayed at the same distance. He pushed himself harder, eager to be out of the wide open with nothing to hide behind. 

After what he would guess was five minutes, Edge slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. This was useless. He turned to look behind him, shocked to see his previous hide was gone. Around him in every direction now was just flat ground, nothing at all to hide behind, no spires, bushes, trees, not even a damn pebble. 

Swallowing down a rush of panic, Edge took a deep breath and made a new assessment of the situation.

Okay. He was in Hell, here to find his husband. He had limited time, but that was something he’d have to worry about later. Right now he needed to figure out how he was going to find Stretch when the landscape clearly changed. But how did it change? There had to be some rhyme or reason to this. 

Before he could start puzzling out the answer, a low growl alerted him to someone too close. He turned around in a whirl, instinct trying to call up his magic attacks. His soul pulsed painfully at the attempt, and in the time it took him to remember that he had a damn sword in his hand, a large fist hit the right side of his face, knocking him off his feet. 

He tumbled backward several feet and scrambled to his feet just in time to see the hulking demon in front of him take another swing. He managed to dodge the fist this time, taking the opportunity to get a look as his opponent. 

The demon was taller than him by a good three feet, every inch of it gray, thick muscle and sharp claws. Two massive horns grew from its head, curling around like a giant ram. Its eyes burned bright gold like fire and as it opened its mouth to let out a deafening roar, Edge couldn’t help but shiver at the many rows of long, sharp fangs. 

But he was no coward. Edge roared back and lifted his sword, charging at the demon and using the shield to block his fist. He thrust the sword up through the cavity left by its bowed arms, sinking it neatly into the demon’s chest. 

The demon staggered back a step and looked down in what Edge thought might have been confusion. And then it laughed, a low rumble of noise shaking the ground beneath them, and pulled the sword free to toss it aside like a used toothpick. 

Well, that had been useful. At least he still had the shield. 

As Edge tried to think of a new strategy, the demon laughed again and reached behind it to pull a massive axe with an elongated blade from some sheath on its back. Jagged and chipped, the blade was the length of Edge’s forearm and curved over the top of the handle to end in a sharp point. The demon swung the weapon, and Edge raised the shield to try to protect himself as he dodged. The axe caught the top of the shield, slicing straight through as though it were made of paper. 

What the fuck had happened to a fair chance?! He’d been here maybe fifteen minutes and already he was left with no weapons and no starting point, no direction to follow, absolutely nothing! 

He shook the shield off of his arm, letting it clatter to the side. He’d been abandoned by those who were meant to help him before. This was no different. As it had been in the past, he would just have to make his own rules, and the first one was to secure a weapon. He eyed the demon, the way it had to move slower than Edge due to its bulk. Along its belt were dangling weapons that looked too small for it to wield. Perhaps things it had taken from others like Edge, venturing where they didn’t belong with meager weapons that did no good. 

It raised the axe again, and Edge took his chance. 

* * *

He ran at the demon, grabbing at a small dagger that hung from the side of its belt. It took three passes to get the thing free, each time narrowly avoiding the swing of the blade, until Edge could finally snag a tattered scrap of torn sleeve and heave himself up and over onto the demon’s back. It roared loud enough to make Edge’s skull pound. Not even sure this was going to work, he gripped one horn in his arm and pulled back with all of his strength. Grunting with effort, he waited only until the demon had turned its head enough to leave a small section of throat exposed. He swung down with the dagger, pulling back enough to avoid the expected spurt of blood. 

There was a dull thud as the demon dropped the axe it had been swinging. Its hands grabbed at Edge, finally managed to get a hold of him and flung him away. He hit the ground hard, skidding into a large rock. He got up in an instant, shaking off the kind of pain he had once been accustomed to. He ran forward as the demon struggled with the dagger that was almost too small for him to grab in his thick hands. Just as it got the dagger free, Edge reached the axe and hoisted it up. It was heavier than Edge had expected, but not more than he could handle. Adjusting his weight, he turned and swung it up and out, taking immense pleasure in the shocked expression on the demon’s face as the axe sliced clean through its neck. 

Its large head tumbled away with a low thud. The ground shook as its body fell first to its knees, and then all the way down on its front. Thick black sludge oozed from the neck, smoke rising out of the ground as it seeped down into miniscule holes and cracks. 

Wiping the blade of the axe off on a section of the demon’s shirt, he checked it only enough to make sure it was actually dead. The severed head didn’t move, eyes remained closed and mouth shut. The body didn’t so much as twitch. 

* * *

Satisfied that he was at least out of danger enough to get away, he finally looked around. He was surprised to find that he was halfway between where he’d started and the buildings he’d initially seen. The scenery was as it had been before, several large rock spires dotted the landscape, and as Edge took the axe and ran toward one it retained the same laws of physics Edge was used to. 

As soon as he reached the closest one, he sat down and pressed his back against it, letting the axe clatter to the ground beside him. He wasn’t safe yet, not by a long shot, but he needed a moment to rest and regroup before he could go on. It had been a long time since he’d been forced to kill, and just because it had been a demon didn’t mean it deserved it. For all Edge knew, it had simply been doing its job. He closed his eyes and rested his skull back against the rock, focusing on his labored breathing until he no longer felt like he was going to throw up. 

Now was not the time to get emotional. Right now he had a plan to make and a husband to find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: After fighting with the demon, Edge manages to kill it with its own weapon and takes that weapon as his own since the ones he was supplied with were all but useless. 
> 
> I think you pretty much get this out of the section after the violence, but there you have it just in case. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe toss me a comment if you liked it?


End file.
